My Lovely Sister
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: Chapter 1 : "Adik gue." Ujarnya di depan para band-matesnya yang cuma bisa mangap. Dia punya adik? the GazettE and YUI fanfic. Humor. RnR?


**My Lovely Sister**

**Chapter 01  
><strong>

=XxX=

Title : My Lovely Sister

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE, YUI

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Just for fun, Ngga usah dimasukkin ke hati. Karakter di bawah ini cuma saya pinjem doang, kok.

Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE), YUI

=XxX=

**TING TONG**~

Seorang gadis remaja menekan bel sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar untuk dihuni. Dari pakaiannya, sudah jelas ia adalah murid SMA Vortex, sebuah sekolah Internasional di Tokyo. Gadis itu memakai topi hitam yang melindunginya dari matahari... atau dari tatapan aneh orang saat melihatnya memakai seragam yang asing?

Lama tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu, dengan kesal gadis itu menekan bel lagi. Kali ini ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Uung? Siapa, yah?" Tanya orang yang membukakan pintu tersebut.

Gadis itu terperanjat. Orang di depannya ini tampangnya preman. *didepak fans* Tubuhnya lebih tinggi 20cm darinya sehingga ia harus mendongak. Rambut hitamnya lumayan panjang dan ada pierching di sudut bibirnya. "A-ano... _Good Evening_.." Sapa gadis tersebut dengan logat Inggrisnya yang fasih.

Pemuda di depannya tersebut menaikkan alisnya heran. "Muka lu muka orang Jepang. Kenapa pake Inggris? Ohiya, lu ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pelan. "A-aku.. Disuruh Ruki-niichan ke sini pulang sekolah.. Katanya kalian bandmates-nya, ya?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Hah? 'niichan'? Lu siapa? Keponakannya? Atau sepupunya?"

"A-ano.. Eeetto..."

**BRAAAKK**

Pemuda ber-pierching tersebut tersungkur ketika seseorang mendorongnya (atau menubruk?) dari belakang dengan kekuatan _full combo power_. "Ooh, kamu yang tadi disuruh Ruki buat kesini, kan? Masuk, masuk. Silahkan~" Orang berlesung pipit itu mempersilahkan gadis di depannya masuk. Setelah menyingkirkan pemuda ber-pierching yang tadi ditubruknya, tentunya.

"Eeh? Ta-Tapi.. Eetto... Sepatuku kotor.." Gadis itu memiringkan sepatu sekolah yang ia pakai ragu - ragu.

"Tidak apa - apa. Lepas saja."

"_Okay_..." Gadis itu melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu yang orang tersebut tunjukkan.

"Silahkan masuk... _Irrasshaimase_~"

Ia mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah itu. "_Good Evening, sorry for bothering you_..." Kata - katanya terhenti saat melihat keadaan ruang tamu di rumah itu. Berantakan, penuh botol minuman, bungkus makanan ringan, laptop, gitar, kertas... ".. _All_.." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa - apa. Duduklah, Ruki sedang ke minimarket." Pemuda tadi mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di sofa setelah dibersihkan terlebih dahulu~XD. "Ohiya, namaku Kai."

"Ooh.. _I see_... A-aku... Yui. Matsumoto Yui."

=XxX=

"Adik gue." Ujar Ruki mantap di depan semua band-matesnya yang mempertanyakan relasi antara Ruki dan gadis bernama Yui tersebut. "Dia baru pulang dari Indonesia. Ibu gue ngotot pengen ngelahirin anak di Indonesia, sih..."

"Hooo..." Semua anak Gajet mantuk - mantuk.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan diri, kan?" Ruki menoleh ke arah adiknya yang mengangguk kecil. "Baguslah."

"Kau sekolah di SMA Vortex yang mewah dan terkenal itu? Sugoi, ne~" Komentar Uruha.

"I-Iya. A-aku... Sebab... Bahasa Jepangku belum lancar, makanya aku sekolah di sekolah Internasional.." Ujarnya tersipu. "_Please support me_~"

"Oke!" Ujar Reita semangat. "Kau dari Indonesia, kan? Kalau begitu ajarkan kami bahasa Indonesia! Siapa tahu kami mengadakan tour di Indonesia, gyeehehe~"

"I-iya.. Baik..."

"Tokoro de... Dia boleh menginap disini, kan?" Ujar Ruki cepat.

"EEH?"

"Rumahku sedang di-renovasi..."

"Boleh, boleh! Ohoho~ ^0^" Ujar Reita senang. Tampaknya ia setuju sekali kalau ada Yui di rumah the GazettE itu.

=XxX=

"Ini kamarmu." Kai menyerahkan kunci kamar yang akan ditempati Yui. Kamar itu terletak di dekat dapur dan ruang tamu. Sebenarnya dulunya itu kamar Ruki. Namun mulai saat ini tampaknya Ruki harus 'nebeng' di kamar lain atau terpaksa tidur di sofa~XD.

"I-iya, baik.. Arigato, ne~" Ujar Yui senang. Ia segera masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mengatur barang - barang penting yang ia bawa.

"Nah, sekarang Ruki..." Kai menoleh ke arah Ruki di belakangnya yang manyun karena ngga dapet kamar~XD. "Ada yang mau sekamar bareng Rucchan?" Tanyanya pada ke-tiga anak buahnya yang lain.

Semua terdiam.

"Eh, masa ngga ada yang mau, sih? Kasihan gue, dong~" Kata Ruki melas.

"Kalau sama Aoi gimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Nggaaaaakkk!" Teriak Aoi. "Gue nggamau jatah cemilan gue ludes =3="

TT0TT

"Uruha?"

"Gue? Mending jangan, deh Kai~" Ucap Uruha melas. "Ntar alat make-up gue ludes..."

Kai sweatdrop

"Reita?"

"Eeh? Jangaaann!" Teriak reita.

"Kenapa?" Kai menatap Reita dengan deathglare khasnya. Reita yang merinding cuma matung di tempat. "O-oke, deh.. Gue sekamar bareng Ruki..." Katanya lirih.

=TBC=

Wkwkwk~ fanfic baru XDD

Padahal besok udah ujian, nih. PKn pula lolol *didepak*

Di sini nama YUI yang aslinya Yoshioka Yui saia ubah jadi Matsumoto Yui, biar sama keak Ruki. Ohohoho~ *ditimpuk gitar*

Ini baru awalan, sih. Yang selanjutnya... Saia nggatau bakalan ada konflik atau apaan *didepak*

Review? Unek - unek? Kritik? Saran?

Klik aja link di bawah ini~ *sebar2in KitKat*

No flame, please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
